


His Highness

by katemiller



Series: Sherlollyandspoilers's SAW 2021 Responses [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, sherlolly appreciation week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021, Rewrites of Iconic Sherlolly Scenes, Day 4, The Hallway Scene
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Sherlollyandspoilers's SAW 2021 Responses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199273
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021





	His Highness

Molly worried at her nail. She had been called from the hospital and told to wait as _His Highness_ had wanted to speak with her. She wondered how the King had heard about what she had done to help his brother, the Prince. If he knew, the Prince would be in trouble no doubt, but nothing more than a slap on the wrist would befall him. For her on the other hand, she would be lucky to escape with her life.

“Miss Hooper.” His velvety voice sent a shiver down her spine and she inwardly cursed herself for allowing him to have such an effect on her. Taking a steading breath she slowly turned to face him.

“Prince William,” she responded quietly as she curtseyed. 

“Molly,” he said in a warning tone, “you know I hate it when you curtsey.” She looked up at him from beneath her lashes and nodded, standing up straight. He stared at her a moment longer, her heart threatening to beat out of her chest. “And it’s Sherlock.”

“Yes, sir.” She nodded. He raised an eye brow at her, but said nothing more. “I was told you wanted to speak with me?”

“Ahh, yes.” He walked over to the table and pulled a chair out. “Lunch.” He motioned for her to sit.

“Sir?” Her brow furrowed in confusion.

“To say thank you…for what you did for me,” he added in a softer tone.

“Your Highness, that is not necessary.” Molly shook her head, taking half a step back.

“It is the least I can do after everything you have done for me.” He motioned again to the seat.

“It was my pleasure. I wanted to…to help you.” Didn’t he know what being in the same room with him was doing to her?

“Molly, it is just lunch.” He gave her one of his rare smiles and she couldn’t say no.

* * *

“Thank you for lunch, sir, it was lovely.” She hoped the melancholy feeling that was cursing through her veins at the thought of leaving him was not evident in her tone.

“Sherlock,” he corrected her again, “and as I said before, it really is the very least that I can do.”

“But you can’t do this again, can you?” She stared in horror at him, realizing what she had said out loud.

“Molly, I, I’d just…” he stumbled over his words in an uncharacteristic like fashion.

“Congratulations.” She forced a smile onto her face as she stood.

“You heard the announcement then?” he managed to ask as he stood. She nodded as she walked around the table. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. “My brother did that without consulting me. I don’t even know the woman! We’ve never even met!” He slammed his fist on the table.

“Well, I hope you’ll be very happy, Sherlock.” She swallowed hard, hoping the tears that were gathering in her eyes didn’t fall. “You deserve it.” And risking everything, she pushed herself up on her toes to place a soft kiss to his cheek. “Your Highness,” she whispered before turning to hurry out of the room.

“Molly!” he said desperately as he grasped her arm before she could leave. “You made it all possible,” he whispered before capturing her lips with his.

With all of her restraint now gone, she gave herself over to the kiss, pouring all of her withheld and shielded feelings into it. All of the late nights that he came to her lab under cover of darkness, all of the phone calls and secrete meet ups…every moment they had spent together just to make it all fall into place perfectly had only made her fall more in love with him.

Pulling back, he rested his forehead against hers, wiping the tears away from her face.

“Mycroft, he slipped up.” His voice was quiet as he held her. “He made a mistake because he thought that no one mattered at all to me.” He rubbed his thumb along her jaw as he cradled her cheek. “But you are the one person who matters the most.”

“I can’t matter, Sherlock.” She pushed out of his arms and stepped back, new tears threatening to spill over again. Turning away, she hugged her arms tightly across her body. “I don’t count in your world.”

“You’re wrong.” He slid his arms around hers and hugged her tight to his chest. “You do count. You’ve always counted.” He pressed a kiss to her temple. “I need you,” he whispered. Sighing, she closed her eyes, letting his words wash over her. “I want _you_.” His lips brushed against her skin as he talked.

“Your brother will not approve,” she said with only half a conviction.

“He never approves of me.” He spun her in his arms and held her tightly.

“The country probably won’t either,” she pointed out, an almost cheeky tone to her voice now.

“I’m counting on it.” He smirked. “You in?”

Staring up at him, she thought back to four months ago when the strange request had crossed her desk. She never would have imagined things turning out this way then. But here he was, in her arms, all hers.

“I’m in.”


End file.
